Yours Forever and Always
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: I may have a wife, I may even have a kid now; but Hermione, I want you to know, that I will always be yours. Forever and Always.


A/N: Another Dramione ficlet. A theory on how Feltson will end :((... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Summary:

I may have a wife, I may even have a kid now; but Hermione, I want you to know, that I will always be yours. Forever and Always.

* * *

**_Yours. Forever and Always _**

As Rose and Hugo board the train, Hermione wiped a tear off her cheek. Hermione is proud of her children, and of their father, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Happily watching as the Hogwarts train grew into a small dot in the distance, reminded her of memories. Meeting Neville, showing off at Harry and Ron, and most of all, meeting Draco Lucius Malfoy. Memories... memories she tried so hard to repress kept showing up.

_"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and yours?" her asked her. _

_"You're a talented witch, I see." he told her, leaning into back into the chair._

_"Don't cry Hermione. Those gits aren't worth your time." handing her a handkerchief, he rubbed her back soothingly._

_"I'm sorry Hermione."_

"Scorpius will surely be in Slytherin" Hearing the same voice, Hermione looks to where it came from. Draco Malfoy was standing beside his wife, Astoria Greengrass, looking as proud, noble and handsome as ever. Sensing someone watching him, Draco looks at her as well. Their eyes met, and the memories went free.

_Hermione was looking around for an apartment when she bumped into someone making her fall down. Looking up slowly, Hermione sees a pale, blonde boy with a pointed face looking right back at her. _

_"Oh. I'm sorry." he said, not sounding like it at all "Are you alright?" _

_Nodding Hermione got to her feet "yes, are you?" she asked back. Nodding as well he asked her "are you looking for a compartment? I have one right here" he told her, pointing at the door in which he came from. Hermione was surprised by the show of generosity, voicing her thanks she quickly went into the compartment and tried to put her trunk up. "Do you need help?" The boy asked again, he was quietly watching her from the door. Hermione was once again taken off guard. She thought he had left "If you don't mind" she said answering his question. Moving ever so gracefully, he loaded her trunk up with such ease it embarrassed Hermione. Sitting down Hermione thanked him, fully expecting him to leave her alone, she brought out her copy of 'Hogwarts A History' and started to read. So she was once again surprised when she heard a voice directly across from her. _

_"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and yours? he asked her, raising an eyebrow when she failed to answer. Hermione was momentarily stunned, here was some one from one of the oldest wizarding families in front of her, shaking out of her reverie she focused on him once more. _

_"Hermione, Hermione Granger" _

_Draco was baffled, he didn't know a single pureblood named Granger existed, perhaps she was a half-blood. "Are you a half-blood?" he asked, shaking her head, Hermione answered. "No. I'm muggle-born" Draco was surprised. So she's a mudblood then, 'that's too bad' he thought. Draco was glad that he found someone with a mind after all. _

_"I see" he must have sounded patronizing, because Granger flushed and didn't bother to reply again._

_Hermione really liked Hogwarts, it felt just like her home. She enjoyed the classes and found them rather easy. Everything was going great, the only downside was that Hermione's friendless. For some reason, some Gryffindors really disliked knowing their faults. She countered it by going to the library, she liked the quietness there, it was something that the common room would never achieve. Walking through the hallways to go to her potions class, Hermione was appreciating the beauty of Hogwarts. It truly was a magical castle. Arriving at her destination, Hermione saw that all of the Gryffindors were already there, the only seat left was beside Draco. Hermione didn't know whether to sit down or not, She knew the rivalry between the two houses. She would be seen as a traitor if she sat next to him, but then Hermione realized that the Gryffindors really could care less about her, the proof of it was that they didn't even save her a seat. Walking to Malfoy with her head held high, Hermione ignored the glares in her way, after all it wasn't her fault that they didn't save her a seat. Standing at beside the table, Hermione was about to open her mouth when-_

_"Just sit down Granger" he cutted her off. Draco wan't blind, he could see the way the Gryffindorks treat Granger. He would have understood if it was the slytherins doing that but no, it was her own fellow housemates and so, with all the goodness in him, he had allowed her to sit beside him. _

_Hermione was just about to thank him when Professor Snape swept in. The whole room immediately quietened down.  
_

_"__You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach._" he said softly, It was almost a whisper but everyone heard him. Hermione was itching to prove she that wasn't stupid. 

_"Now!" Snaped barked "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" he asked the class. Hermione knows this! If she remembers correctly, it was chapter three, paragraph four of page 145 in their potions book. Quickly raising her hand Hermione caught everyone's attention in class. "Yes miss..?" he asked her. Snape was surprised, he thought that no one would be able to answer. Getting permission, Hermione immediately began to answer "Granger sir, and a Bezoar is stone that will save you from most poisons, it can be found in a stomach of a goat" "very good miss granger" he complimented her, and Hermione beamed with pride "Now" he asked again "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione also knows the answer to this catching Snape off guard again "Yes, Miss granger?"_

_"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death" she recited perfectly. Snape raised an eyebrow apparently, he had someone with brains this year. _

_"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked again, Snape was once again surprised when Hermione's hand rose up into the air just like the the two other questions did. "Miss Granger again?" he asked the class mocking them "Isn't there someone else with brains here?" Draco boredly raised his hand "Yes mr. Malfoy?  
_

_"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant. They also go by the name of aconite." Snape was impressed, two of 20 people with brains. "Very good Mr. Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin, 10 to Gryffindor." _

_As soon as Draco sat down, he complimented Hermione "You're a talented witch I see" he told her watching as she flushed underneath his gaze and being highly amused as she started __stuttering "oh. um.. really? I, well, Thank you" then she beamed at him, for some reason Draco couldn't look away._

_Weeks after, Hermione had been living in the library, Draco noticed. He knew she wasn't welcomed by her housemates but to skip Halloween because of that was stupid. With his objective in mind (Drag Granger to the Great Hall) Draco began his search for Hermione. She wasn't anywhere near the castle, and he knew that no one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts, the only place left was the lake. He went outside and voila, there she was bushy hair and all. Quietly approaching her from behind as he planned to scare her, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. She's crying he guessed. Draco had the half mind to leave her alone, but seeing her like this just didn't feel right. He knelt beside her.  
_

_"Granger, what's wrong?" he asked. There was concern on his voice Hermione heard but she wasn't going to let him know how pathetic she was "Nothing" she said, he didn't looked convinced "Honestly, why would you think that" she tried again, trying to laugh, only it ended choked. _

_"How could I?" he retorted sarcastically "It's those Gryffindorks right?" he asked her. She remained quiet, going by the saying 'silence means yes' he told her. __"Don't cry Hermione. Those gits aren't worth your time." and handed her a handkerchief, while he rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry" he said " I'll always be here, I promise"_

___But it turns out that he didn't need to be there for her anymore. Ron apologized to her the moment she got back to the common room, and they had been best friends ever since. Hermione didn't forget Draco, heavens no! She just didn't talk to him again, Ron and Harry always fought with him and she didn't want to lose her bestfriends so for appearances sake, they pretended to hate each other. She knew he didn't hate her, she could see pain in his eyes. Then everything suddenly became messy, Voldemort coming back, Draco becoming one of his Death Eaters. She just doesn't know what to do anymore. And now Ron left and everything's a bloody mess. _

___Harry was inside the tent, trying to figure out the snitch. Hermione not knowing what else to do with herself went looking for firewood. What she saw surprised her. She didn't think she'd see him again, and see him she did. He was a mess, there was a large gash on his left arm and small scratches here and there. Looking at him, Lying there pale as death, Hermione remembers the boggart she face during professor Lupin's test, It was a Dead Malfoy; she was horrified and almost failed the test, not being able to contain the dread she was feeling, she came out trying to mask her pain and fear with a test failure. Seeing him like this now... horrified her._

___"NO! Draco!" she shouted barely touching him "Oh, Merlin no...no,no,no" She didn't even care anymore that this was her chance of finishing a Death Eater, her only thought was that this was Draco, the first person who ever accepted her. The first person she actually liked, and she's unsure of whether he's still alive._

___"Merlin Granger, quiet down" hearing his voice left Hermione deliriously happy "Draco" she whispered then hugged him like there's no tomorrow. After a few moments of hugging and Draco screaming in pain, Hermione started to heal him exhausting her. Letting her lay down his chest, he began playing with her hair. "I'm sorry Hermione" he apologized, what he was apologizing for? he didn't know. _

___"hmmm.. for what" she asked sleepily. Draco didn't bother to reply, knowing she would be asleep soon. Relaxing while listening to his heartbeat, he wished moments like this could last but that was nothing more than a dream. Quickly he transfigured a leaf to turn into a note, a stick into a quill, and water into ink. he wrote something down, then keaving it to her hand, he kissed her forehead then apparated. _

___When Hermione woke up, Draco was no longer then, she didn't bother searching for she knew he had gone. Feeling something in her hand Hermione found a note with three words. _

___'I love you' _

___She started crying softly. And that was the last message he left. _

Blinking away tears, Hermione turns to Ron and tells him to go ahead. Ron just nods his okay and follows the Potters out of there. Looking back again, Hermione sees Draco making his way over to her.

"Draco" she said looking at those grey eyes she loved, and still does.

"Hermione" he said breathlessly cupping her cheek in his palm " I may have a wife, I may even have a kid now; but Hermione, I want you to know, that I will always be yours. Forever and Always."

"I know" she said, a few teardrops escaping "I'ts too bad we can't be together Draco, but, maybe someday. We will. I mean fate can't be that cruel right?" she asked laughing even as tears slid down her face

"I love you, you know-it-all"

"Same to you,ferret"

_**End**_

* * *

A/N: Just a theory. Who knows? maybe they do love each other, but can't be together anymore because they're afraid of hurting the ones they're together with now. I hope you liked it! To those willing to review, Thank You!


End file.
